Communication infrastructure facilities, banks. and business customers with mission-critical processes require high-quality and reliable power that the current electrical grid is unable to provide. These applications use the grid backed up by an Uninterruptible Power Systems (UPS), which generally uses a battery and diesel generator supplement to ensure uninterrupted power. The UPS is also available to “clean” the power (e.g. by reducing harmonics), whether originating from the grid or from the diesel generator to ensure quality and reliability of electrical power.
We have now invented a network of fuel cells that may be used to supplement the use of the power grid or replace it (along with the UPS and back up power). The network will be capable of sustaining faults without affecting the quality of the electricity supplied, resulting in high system reliability.